And Here We Go Again
by MorbidShadowsXoX
Summary: What happens in Vegas , stays in Vegas
1. And Here we go again

"I can't wait until I get out of here." The long haired blonde said, looking at her best friend, Katie. Katie nodded and put her pin straight, dark brown hair with a tint of purple into a long pony tail. Her barbell in her eyebrow was now visible.

"You're saying that because you're 18, with money, and your hormones are going insane, Ami." Katie said, she looked at the blonde with a straight face.

"My hormones are NOT going insane, thankyouverymuch." Ami scowled, adjusting her backpack's strap as she walked home with Katie. Katie giggled and hugged her friend.

"I was only joking around. But, where are you going to go?" Katie asked, letting go of Ami and shifting her body to avoid bumping into a bratty-looking couple. Ami sighed. What did she plan on doing?

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go to Germany and...be a Nazi!" Ami giggled. Katie looked at her and blinked a few times. Ami started laughing harder until tears poured out of her bluish-grey eyes.

"Oh God. If you became a Nazi I'd laugh my ass off at you." Katie said, laughing with Ami. Ami calmed herself down and took a deep breath. Katie continued, "No, but like, seriously...where do you want to go? Summer break...we could do anything." Ami walked on the edge of the sidewalk and balanced herself as she hummed to herself.

"Anywhere but home. My home is so broken, it's not even funny. I haven't talked to my mom in like, two years." Ami said, looking down at her Adio sneakers. She watched them until she saw Katie move in front of her.

"I have to know by tomorrow. Okay?" Katie said; hand on her hip and other hand fixing her hair. Ami nodded, running her black-painted nails through her blonde and black hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I need you to help me with that test-study guide-thing." Ami said, taking her keychain out of her pocket and finding her house key and unlocking the front door. No one was home.

"I'm hungry." Katie said after an hour of studying. The normal routine. Katie and Ami went downstairs into the kitchen and Katie sat on the counter. Ami's kitchen had white walls and marble counters. There were photos of her family on the walls near the long, wooden table with the set of six chairs. There were cabinets above the black, marble counters and they were the coal color of the counters. There were little designs on the tiles of the wall paper, near the stove, of little cows. The floors were tiled with mixed colors of black, copper, and a silver-like color. There was a phone that was hooked up onto the wall; it was a white colored phone. There was a cookie jar shaped like a bear next to Katie and she opened it and ate an Oreo.

"Hey, hey. I'm making food!" Ami slapped Katie's hand. Katie giggled and then jumped down.

"I'm hungry; hurry your fat ass up. Geez." Katie said with a sigh.

"AMI-LYNN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ami heard a yell. She sighed, it was her brother. Katie giggled.

"Your hot brother Jay is home." Katie whispered.

"Fucking gross, you douche bag. Go fuck him you whore." Ami whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Jay whispered into Ami's ear.

"I hope you die." Ami said to him.

"Thank you. I wouldn't want you to die, little sister. That'd be tragic." Jay said.

"Fucking bullshit." Ami said with an eye roll.

"What are you making?" Jay asked.

"Food beat it." Ami growled in a low voice.

"Do you guys do this a lot?" Jay's friend asked.

"FUCK YOU. Stay out of this!" Ami screamed at him.

"Woahhh. Chill, it was a question." He said.

"Eric, I think we should go upstairs..." Jay said to him.

"Good idea." The two boys disappeared from the kitchen. Ami sighed and checked the pizza she was making and took it out and put it on a plate for the girls to share. The girls walked upstairs and Eric came out of Jay's room.

"Hey uhh...can I talk to you?" Eric asked Ami. Ami nodded and gave Katie the pizza and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked.

"I don't get why you show so much emotion towards me and my brother." Ami said, pushing some of her blonde-black hair out of her face.

"Well...I..." Eric shrugged and looked down. "I...uhh...don't know."

"You're stuttering. When you can tell me, come talk to me." Ami said, pushing past him and going into her room and slamming the door. Katie was on the bed.

"He so likes you." Katie said as Ami walked over to her.

"No he doesn't. He's dating that one bitch." Ami said, brushing her hair into a low ponytail. Katie sighed.

"Where are we going to go for summer break??" Katie randomly said, getting up. "Goddddd. We need to find a place!" There was a knock on the door.

"...can't get a single second of peace..." Ami whispered as she opened the door and Eric was there. "JESUS CHRIST. What do you want??" Ami asked, annoyed.

"I heard your dilemma-"

"Oh, you know big words."

"Well it means-"

"I KNOW WHAT DILEMNA MEANS."

"Calm down."

"Now...what about my dilemma?"

"I heard your problem. And I think I can help."

"Eric, who says I want your help?"

"Ami, just listen."

"Okay, okay, talk."

"I'm going to Las Vegas. I want you and Katie to come."

"Your girlfriend is okay with this?"

"No. I didn't tell her..."

"Hah. Good job. She'll really love that idea."

"We're breaking up anyways."

"Ugh. I'll go ask Katie. Come on."

"Ohh. I'm allowed in your room?"

"Just shut up." Ami said and opened the door so he could come in. The bedroom was rather large; there was one big window that could see out to the backyard, and a small one where you could see out in the streets. The walls were a deep, blood red and posters and pictures were hanging up all through out the room. Pictures of Ami and famous people she's met, her friends, and her nephews and nieces. Posters of Amy Lee, Three Days Grace, H.I.M., and The Used were spread out on the walls. She had a laptop on the dark wooden-colored desk charging. Her bed was queen-sized with a few black and red pillows and a random Hello Kitty plushie on the bed. Her bed was made, but the black bedspread was wrinkled from Katie sitting on it. There was a TV on the other side of the room on a stand, along with a Play station 2, Play station 3, Xbox, and a DVD player. Her carpet was an old-fashioned carpet from when she moved here, when she was 10.

"Nice room." Eric said, looking around and then sitting down in her computer chair. Ami nodded and gestured him to tell Katie. "Oh yeah. I want you two to come to Vegas with me."

"Your girlfriend okay with this?" Katie asked, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"That's exactly what she said..." Eric sighed and then continued, "No but we're breaking up so she won't give a shit. Jay isn't coming cause he doesn't want to and you guys want to get away...I think you two should come. Unless you guys have plans..."

"No we don't." Katie said and added, "Yeah, we'll definitely go."

"Katie!" Ami whined and dropped to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, you're overdramatic." Eric laughed. He watched her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leave me alonnneeeee." Ami groaned and laid flat on the floor. Katie shook her head.

"We're going and it's final." Katie said, looking down at her friend. Ami groaned and sighed.

"Meanies." Ami whispered and Eric chuckled. He laid down next to her and she looked at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Ami asked.

"Lying next to you. Geez, I have freedom don't I? Or are you going to tie me up?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yes. I'm going to tie you to that chair and have my way with you." Ami laughed. She looked over at Eric and he shook his head.

"I think he'd like that." Katie giggled, lying on the other side of Ami. Ami nodded and Eric rolled his eyes. "He's a boy, why wouldn't he?" Katie asked. Ami agreed.

"Jay's going to wonder what I'm doing with you." Eric told Ami. Ami shrugged.

"Ohh. Go back in the room with water on your face and your cheeks red and tell him you did nothing." Ami said, messing up his hair and then found her water bottle and put some water on him. He laughed and then rubbed his cheeks.

"How do I look?" Eric asked them. Katie shook her head and Ami grinned.

"Like you just got laid. Okay so like, call my cell. Wait, you don't have my cell..." Ami grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed her number and saved it. "There you go." Eric smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll call you." He got up and said and walked out of the room and quietly shut the door.

"God, that kid is hot." Katie said, sitting up and leaning against the cold wall.

"Spider." Ami said, pointing at where Katie was sitting. Katie looked to her left and screamed and jumped up. She jumped up and down and then looked at Ami.

"Geez." Ami said, finding a piece of paper and putting the spider on it and walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. She saw Jay and Eric smoking outside. "Didn't know you smoked."

"Not really. I'm going to quit." Eric said and looked at the piece of paper. "Ehhh spider..."

"Nooo, it's your mom." Ami rolled her eyes and put the spider on a leaf of a plant by her house. Eric smiled and Jay took another drag of his cigarette. Eric flicked his.

"You must like animals." Eric pointed out.

"I don't see the point in killing it. It's so small." Ami said, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the garbage can. She smiled at him and noticed Jay's look. "What?"

"Eric came out of your room looking like he got head or something." Jay said, dropping the cigarette and then stomping it out with his foot.

"Maybe he did." Ami grinned and opened the front door, which was slightly dented from Ami and Jay kicking and hitting it so many times in the past. Ami walked inside and went back upstairs.

"COME ON, GET YOUR ASS UP!" Katie screamed, running in the room with Eric. They jumped on her bed and Ami screamed.

"Calm down." Eric laughed and gave Ami a hug. Katie grinned and kept jumping and giggling. "Geez. Have you two ever been out before?"

"With her, you wouldn't think so." Ami muttered and hugged Eric back. She got out of bed and stretched. She looked down at herself; she was wearing her pajama pants and a white tank top. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to get dressed."

"Ahh, we don't get to watch?" Eric asked, acting disappointed. Ami rolled her eyes and Katie grabbed Eric and dragged him out of the room. Ami went over to her wooden dresser and looked through the clothes. What to wear, what to wear...what do you wear in Vegas?


	2. Were on a Planeeeeeeeeeee

Ami found a black mini-skirt with red stars on it, a black tank top that had a picture of the band 'The Used' on it, fishnet stockings, and a pair of black combat boots. After getting dressed, she combed her straight hair and put on black eyeliner and eye shadow, and a bit of foundation. She grabbed her bags that she packed a few days ago and opened the door. Soon enough, she'd be in a whole other state.

"We're on a planneeeee." Katie sang. Eric applauded her and Katie rolled her eyes and pushed him out of his seat. He hit the ground and Katie started laughing.

"Eric, don't know if you knew this but...uhh...your hair is blonde and your eyes are blue." Katie informed him. Eric gasped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! No, my hair is red with purple highlights and my eyes are yellow." Eric said, looking up at her. Katie started laughing even harder and then looked to her right at her best friend who wasn't laughing. Ami's head was pressed against the window as her ipod blasted. "Is she okay?" Eric asked, getting up before a fight attendant would yell at him for being on the floor.

"She's afraid of plane rides. The reason we never go anywhere." Katie informed him and then poked Ami. Ami took one of her earphones out. "Is my poor little Ami-boo going to be okay?" Katie said to Ami in a cutesy voice.

"Ughh. Leave me alone and I'll be fine." Ami said, closing her eyes and putting the earphone back in. Eric switched seats with Katie and put his hand on Ami's shoulder. Ami ignored it.

"At this time, the flight to Las Vegas, Nevada will start. Please fasten your seat belts and the estimated arrival is 2 hours and 43 minutes." The announcement was overheard throughout the speakers. Ami groaned and slouched in her uncomfortable seat.

"You gonna be okay or do I have to hold you during this flight?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow at her. She didn't have a comeback so she just put her head in her arms and tried calming herself. The plane began to move and Ami groaned again. "Ami...?" Eric said, tilting his head and looking at her.

"What?!" Ami asked, looking at him and taking a breath. Ami put her hands on her head and took a deep breath.

"Shh. Do you want to switch so you're not by the window?" Eric asked, he was acting a lot more mature than usual. Ami shook her head and instead put her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. Eric leaned in close and held her. "You'll be okay." Eric coaxed. Ami soon fell sleep for the next few hours.

"Ami, Ammmiiiiii wake up!" Katie said into her friend's ear, shaking her. Ami groaned and slapped Katie away. "DAMMIT WAKE UP AMI!" Katie screamed. Ami opened her eyes and stared at Katie.

"OhmyGod was that necessary?" Ami groaned, rubbing her eyes and then sitting up and realizing she was in a moving car. "Where am I?!" Ami looked around the car and then saw that she was in the passenger's seat and Eric was driving. Katie was in the back laughing hysterically over the blasting music that was Razorblade Kiss by H.I.M. Ami turned the music down and blinked at Katie. "Weird much?" She asked her and Katie nodded and her hair moved with her head.

"Play nice." Eric said as he pulled into a big parking lot to a hotel called "Paradise" and Katie ran out of the car and fell as soon as Eric put the car in park and turned it off. Eric turned and looked at her as did Ami.

"My legs hurt, leave me alone!" Katie got up and dusted herself off and waited for the other two. Ami got out and Eric got the suitcases and bags out of the car and the three of them got into the hotel. Ami and Katie searched around while Eric signed them in and got the key.

"Hey, get your asses over here!" Eric called out and the girls walked back over to him and followed him to the rooms. "We each have a room." He told them and threw a key at Katie, hitting her in the head and handing the other to Ami.

"Hey jackass!" Katie screeched and held her face and said, "Oh no you didn't!" And he shook his head and went into his room. Katie entered her room after and Ami walked into hers.

Ami looked around the room. It was a lot better than those normal hotel rooms. The bed was big enough for three people and it had elegant blankets and pillows on it. The carpet was clean, as were the walls that were a tan color. There were two dressers in this room and three doors leading to a medium-sized kitchen that was very clean. The other room led to a large bathroom with a large mirror and a bathtub/shower. The last door was a huge closet. Ami wondered why in the world she'd need a HUGE closet for. She put her bags down and put her clothes into the dressers and some in the closets and decorated the place a bit with pictures and whatnot. Katie burst into the room suddenly and sprayed her Hello Kitty perfume everywhere, dancing around.

"AMI WE'RE GOING TO A CLUBBB, GET READY!" Katie screamed at her best friend and left the room. Ami closed the door this time and sat down on her bed. She decided that what she was wearing would be good enough for a club and brushed her hair and re-applied make-up and grabbed her money, phone, and key and was out the door and headed outside to where Eric was smoking and Katie was sitting.


End file.
